What Should Never Have Happened Did
by Sunflowery
Summary: It is now three years since Hermione graduated from Hogwarts. Draco however, never did. Driven from Hogwarts in his seventh year, he is forced to live a life that never should have happened...will be DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but the plot and perhaps a few random characters that pop out here and there…..

Okay this is my "first" fic but I hope you'll all enjoy. Constructive criticism/flames welcome..

_**.;CHAPTER ONE:.**_

The door clicked softly and the man opened the door. The owner's of the home would not be home for the rest of the week and he planned to use the opportunity to it's fullest advantage. He would take what he could tonight and come back for more tomorrow. He had grown accustomed to his life, though it was not the greatest, he did what he needed to survive. He reached into his pack and pulled out the Hand of Glory. Even though nobody was home, he knew the neighbours would find it suspicious if they saw any light whatsoever when they knew perfectly well that the tenants were away.

He smirked as the remembered the day in Mr.Borgins' shop during the summer before second year when he had first discovered the Hand. He knew his father would highly disapprove if the had bought it so he went back later on his own to purchase it. He had never had the opportunity to use it until now. He may have never had to if that day had never happened three years ago….

_**.:FLASHBACK:.**_

He smirked as he stepped out into the crisp, clear autumn air. It was Slytherin's first Quidditch match against Gryffindor and he wanted it to be a good one. He wanted to win that match to prove to everyone that he, Draco Malfoy could beat golden boy Potter. He walked over to the center of the field, mounted his broom and on Madam Hooch's whistle, kicked off the ground and began searching for the snitch. He looked around to see where Potter was and he saw him circling the stadium. He heard cheers come from the Slytherin end of the stadium which meant the a goal had been put past Gryffindor. He felt a rush and was more eager to find the snitch now. Just then, he saw a glint of gold at the far end of the Quidditch stadium. He shot forward on his Firebolt (a present for making Head Boy), and was almost at the snitch when he felt someone tugging at his sleeve. He turned around and he saw Potter with his hand grasped onto his Quidditch robe. He wrenched his arm from Potter's clutches when he heard a gasp. Draco looked at his arm and he knew why. Potter had seen.

He tried desperately to cover his arm back up, but it was too late. Potter opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs: "MALFOY'S GOT THE DARK MARK! HE'S GOT IT!

A deafening silence filled the air. Draco looked around at the hundreds of eyes staring at him. Potter took the opportunity to pass him and grab the snitch. Draco glared at Potter and then zoomed towards the ground. He felt the eyes follow him. He landed smoothly and stepped off of his broom and began to walk away. He almost made it to the entrance the lead to the change rooms but Potter landed in front of him and glared maliciously at him. Before Draco knew what had happened next, he felt Potter's fist connect with his jaw. He fell to the ground. Potter turned around and began to walk away when Draco felt rage surge through him. He pulled himself off of the ground, ran towards Potter and jumped on him, knocking the asshole the ground.

Screams filled from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sides of the stadium while cheers of support came from the Slytherin side. He punched and kicked every last square inch of Potter's body. He wanted to cause him pain for everything horrible that had happened in his life, for winning the Quidditch match, but most of all for uncovering his secret. He couldn't stop and he wouldn't. At that moment, six arms pulled him off. He was breathing heavily while Potter's breathing was shallow. He turned around to see Professors Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Snape.

Dumbledore looked grave, Mcgonagall furious and Snape's expression was unreadable. Dumbledore called over Madam Pomfrey. She levitated Potter's body onto a stretcher and whisked him off to the hospital wing. Dumbledore faced Draco and looked him right in the eye. "Come to my office now Mr. Malfoy. Severus, Minerva, you will come too.."

_**.:END FLASHBACK:.**_

He thought grimly back to that day. He pulled up his sleeve and stared at his arm. The Mark had all but disappeared from his arm what with Voldemort being destroyed those three years ago. He had never wanted to become the Dark Lord's servant but he had no choice being a Malfoy. He pushed the thought out of his head and proceeded to take what he needed.

So…what did you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

.:Simone:.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot…sadly

Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you like it! For **nevermind x**, I have now enabled anonymous reviews (and I also hate it when authors do that!) Anyways this is the second installment of my story. Heeeeeeeeeeeeere we go…

_**.:CHAPTER TWO:.**_

Hermione Granger groaned. She was swamped with paperwork, her superiors were bossing her around, she had received hundreds of tips about Death Eaters, had a migraine headache, and to top it all off, it wasn't even twelve o'clock.

Hermione had graduated with top honours from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was now ranked among the top Aurors of her time. She was recently appointed the task of tracking and capturing known Death Eaters. Even though their "Lord" had fallen three years ago, she knew that his servants were still lurking about somewhere. She thought about one in particular and wondered where he was now…she thought back to the night that he was driven away…

_**.:FLASHBACK:.**_

"Come on Hermione, let's go and visit Harry before dinner, I want to see how he's holding out after that gigantic prick beat the crap out of him today," Ron Weasley said with malice. "I swear if I see him…" he continued while cracking his knuckles. "Please Ron don't do anything rash. As much as I would _love_ to see Malfoy expelled for his actions and chucked in Azkaban for his being a Death Eater, I do _not_ want you chucked out of Hogwarts! If you're kicked out before our NEWTS, how do you expect to get anywhere in life?" she shrieked. "Woah, calm down Hermione, I promise I won't do anything right now!" Ron said calmly. "You'd better not or I'll have your head!" she said prodding his chest with her finger. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something about "lunacy", and they went to visit Harry.

"We'll that was a nice visit. Madam Pomfrey said that he'll be out within the next couple of days." Hermione said brightly. "Yeah but still, he didn't look that good. What was it that bloke did to him? Broken ribs, two black eyes, thousands of bruises…" Ron counted them off on his fingers. " I know Ron, but he'll get his comeuppance, you mark my words." Hermione said grimly. "Come on, let's go to supper" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him towards the Great Hall.

They marched over towards the Gryffindor table and took seats next to Ginny, who was in tears, and Neville, who looked rather discouraged. Ginny immediately turned towards the pair and burst in to fresh sobs. "How could they have let this happen? How could the teachers not have _seen_ that he was working for Voldemort—oh be_ quiet_ Neville! They should have been watching him! They should have known he was a Death Eater! I-if an-anything h-happens to H-Harry, I swear that I will kill him!" Ginny's eyes filled with pure hatred and she buried her face in her hands, still shaking with sobs. "Oh sweetie it's okay! Don't worry, we were just up for a visit with Harry and we've been told that he'll be out within a couple of days," Hermione said soothingly while giving her a hug. Ginny brightened a little. "Really? Oh that's wonderful! But I swear that I will get that son of a bitch back for what he did to Harry!" she snarled. "When I see him again I—" but she was cut short. At that very moment the person who had started the entire thing entered the Great Hall.

Hermione saw him glide over towards the Slytherin table. She, along with the rest of the school (excluding Slytherins of course) glared daggers at Malfoy. The tension in the Hall was incredibly thick. The tension and silence were broken when Ginny stood up, marched over to Draco and—

_**.:END FLASHBACK:.**_

Hermione was brought back to reality with three loud raps on the door. "Come on Hermione! Open the bloody door!" called a familiar voice. She smiled weakly and walked over towards the door. She opened the door and there stood Ronald Weasley. "Merlin Hermione! I must have been knocking on that door for a good solid ten minutes!" cried Ron. "Oh I'm sorry Ron! It's just that my mind's been elsewhere…" Hermione said. "Don't worry about it! Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me?" Ron asked Hermione casually. "Yeah I'd love to, I have about forty-five minutes so we should go." grinned Hermione. "Alright then let's go. Say, what did you have your mind on?" said Ron curiously. Hermione averted his gaze. "Oh you know…stuff.."

Anyways, did you enjoy? I'll try to update when I can because I've got summer school…I swear my math teacher hated me..hehe..

Ciao!

.:Simone:.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Yet again I must regretfully inform you that I do not own HP…

Thanks a lot for your reviews (just keep 'em coming!). Happy "Belated" Canada Day to all you Canadians ( I happen to be one…) and just in case I don't get a chance to write more soon, Happy Independence Day to all the Americans.

Now…back to what I came here to do…WRITE!

* * *

_**.:CHAPTER THREE:.**_

"Ah…Malfoy…what have you brought me today?" asked the pawn shop owner greasily. "Silverware, jewelry…the usual," answered Draco taking ten or so items out of his bag. "Perfect" the shop owner smirked. He glanced over the valuables for a brief moment and then said: "I'll give you ten galleons and three sickles for the lot" "Ten galleons and three sickles for _this_? Are you mad? This one pendant with the pearls is worth more than double what you've just offered me!" Draco said angrily.

"Will you take it or not?" said the shopkeeper. "Fuck you. I'll take it and go somewhere else." Draco spat. He shoved the stolen goods back in his bag and turned around to leave the shop. "Are you quite sure you want to be doing that?" said the shopkeeper. "You are very well aware that no other place would even let you in their shop let alone barter for the stuff that you bring in. They know who you are. The only reason you've been able to earn anything at all is because I offered to give you money for the goods you bring in to me."

Draco stopped just as he reached the door handle. He took a deep breath, turned around and said. "Yeah? And why did you even _offer _to take the crap from me in the first place? Wasn't it because you were in debt to Lucius? Did you think that by taking this stuff off of my hands, you would somehow be repaying him for what he did for you?" The smirk vanished from the pawn shop owner's face.

"So what if I am? Your father is just an empty shell! Do you remember when the Dementors gave him the Kiss? It wouldn't even matter if I paid him back! Just give me the items and I will give you the money." snarled the shopkeeper.

"Fine." Draco gave him the items and he took the money reluctantly. He did know perfectly well that even though he could get more money at another shop, they would never accept anything from him. As for his father being an empty shell, he really didn't give a shit.

* * *

Please R&R soon! gives out sweets

.:Simone:.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HP. End of story

Yet another hopefully (crosses fingers) good chapter….

* * *

_**.:CHAPTER FOUR:. **_

"Ron I have to go now." said Hermione checking her watch. "So soon? Don't they ever give you longer breaks?" Ron said. Hermione chuckled. "Longer breaks? Me? Ha! That's a good one." Ron smiled. "Well okay then Hermione I'll see you soon then" "For sure Ron" agreed Hermione as she gave him a hug. She was halfway down the street when she turned back and called: "Oh and say hi to Ella for me okay? Tell her to pop that baby out soon! I'm dying to see it." Ron blushed a deep crimson. He waved back and called "I will!"

Hermione smiled to herself. Ron and his wife Ella were expecting their first child. She was really happy for him. She and Ron had tried dating back when they were still at Hogwarts when they realized that their feelings for each other were nothing more than friendship. She was glad that they had found out sooner rather than later.

"Finally finished work for the day," Hermione told herself breathing a sigh of relief. She couldn't wait to get home and take a long hot bath, go to bed and read a book.

* * *

Draco made his way up Oak Street, looking for a new place to "visit". Then, he saw it. "I've found you…you look like the perfect place," he muttered to himself. He made himself look inconspicuous as he walked up the path towards the door just in case the neighbours were watching. If it was something he knew how to do, it was looking inconspicuous. He took a pin out of his pocket and picked the lock. He wished he still had his wand with him but due to…circumstances, he had to make do with what he had. 

The door opened quietly as he stepped into the hall. The living room was straight in front of him, the kitchen and dining room were on his right, and there were stairs on his left. He decided to take the stairs up to the bedrooms. He made his way up the stairs slowly. He walked into the master bedroom. It was actually quite elegant for its simplicity.

The four-post bed was covered with a midnight blue comforter, the dresser and vanity were made of mahogany, a bookshelf filled to the brim with books stood in a corner and the bay windows were draped with curtains the same colour as the comforter.

He went over to the vanity and examined what lay on top. Various cosmetics and beauty products sat beside a jewelry box. He opened the first drawer of the jewelry box and examined the contents. There were many beautiful necklaces, each with a different precious stone. As he reached for a necklace with a silver chain and emeralds, he heard someone enter the hallway downstairs. His eyes widened in fear. He quickly shut the drawer when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. His eyes darted around for a place to hide when he spotted a closet that he hadn't seen. He dashed over to the closet, and just managed to close the door when the person entered the room.

* * *

Hermione entered the room. She sat down on the bed and took off her shoes. "Alright…now what I need is my bathrobe…and then I can take my bath." she told herself. "Where did I put it?" 

Draco heard her speak. He knew he had heard her voice before but he just couldn't remember when or where. He heard the woman walk over to the closet. His breath caught in his throat. He was done for and he knew it.

Hermione opened the door of the closet and received a nasty shock. When she saw the man standing there, she screamed like she had never screamed before.

* * *

Ooooo…cliffhanger! Don't you hate those? Please R&R and I will update faster! 

.:Simone:.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter. So there!

Thanks so much for your reviews. In addition, for those who don't know, I am in fact, a girl.

If my name had no E on the end, it would in fact be Simon making me a guy, but there is in fact an E on the end making my name Simone. Therefore, I am a girl. Enough of this, on with the story.

* * *

Draco held his breath as the door opened. In an instant, he had come face to face with the owner of the house and an old enemy. He knew her face at once. As soon as they made eye contact, he heard Hermione Granger scream.

Hermione was scared out of her wits when she opened the door. She reached to her side for her wand but she had left it downstairs. All she could do was scream. She didn't know this man and she wanted him out. She looked around for an object to throw and the closest thing was her hairbrush.

Draco opened his mouth to tell her who he was, why he was here and that he had no clue that the house was in fact hers when Hermione's hairbrush knocked him in the face. She ran over to her bed, chucking her shoes at him. Draco dodged both shoes and ran towards her. He tackled her, forcing both of them onto the bed.

Hermione screamed. She tried to get free of her attacker, but her actions were fruitless. His grasp was way too strong. She kicked and punched him, and kept on screaming hoping that a neighbor would come to her rescue. Then she heard him speak. "Granger! Wow, you've definitely changed these past three years. There's no way you were this feisty when we were at Hogwarts." smirked the man. Hermione froze as she heard the voice. It wasn't only the voice, she would recognize that smirk anywhere.

The person who had taunted Harry, Ron, and herself at school all those years, the boy who Professor Moody turned into a ferret…the very human driven away from Hogwarts for being a Death Eater…was here right in front of her! "MALFOY!" she screamed. "GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!" she shrieked, still trying to push him off her. "Oh I don't know about that Granger…I kind of like it in this position" said Draco with a smirk.

Her eyes widened again, and she kicked him repeatedly until he said something. "Merlin relax Granger! I wouldn't do anything like _that_ to a filthy Mudblood like you!" Hermione's eyes narrowed as he called her the horrible name. "Screw off you stupid inbred pureblooded prat! Get the hell off of me NOW!" she snarled. Draco held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay Granger, you win this time." he admitted as he got off of her. She stood up immediately and straightened her robes. She was frightened now.

Here she was, unarmed against a Death Eater. She searched her room for a weapon again but there was nothing that she could use. Draco noticed the fear in her eyes and said calmly "Calm down Granger, I'm not going to hurt you." Hermione wasn't fooled for a second. "Yeah? And I would believe you why!" she said. "Well A) I have no wand as I'm sure you remember somewhere in the back of your brilliant mind, and B) I have no reason to be hurting you." Draco answered simply. Hermione was a little reassured at the first statement but not so much as the second.

She gave a shaky little laugh "Oh yes I remember now. The night you left Hogwarts, I do believe that a certain little mob…" she was cut off by a sudden outburst from Draco. "Little? Excuse me? More than _half _the school turned out to get rid of me!" he cried. "Alright! My mistake! So it was _more_ than half the school. I daresay it was every member of every house except for your own you pureblood scum," she added with malevolence.

"And who was it who led the mob? Little Weasel herself! Why, she probably would have killed me right then and there if Peeves hadn't come zooming by!"

_**.:FLASHBACK:.**_

Draco made his way back to the Head Dormitory. He rubbed his face where the nasty little weasel had slapped him. She had marched straight up to him during dinner and smacked him in front of everyone. It was because he had beat up her precious Potter. God it made him sick.

Everyone worshipped Potter, even the Headmaster, who shouldn't favour anybody, esteemed him above the all other students at Hogwarts. If it had been Potter and not he with the Dark Mark, people would have been shocked and angry, oh yes they would have furious, but they would never have turned on him entirely. If Potter had the Dark Mark, Dumbledore would never have even given expelling Potter a thought. He would have found some way of concealing it. Even though Potter had punched him, Dumbledore didn't give him a punishment, and he knew he wouldn't. God how he hated the prick.

Of course, seeing as it was he, Draco and not Potter, that crackpot old fool thought long and hard about expelling him but he didn't have the power. Seeing as Professor Snape was the Head of Slytherin, he would be deciding Draco's punishment. Snape had given him four months worth of detentions, all to be served with either that oaf Hagrid, or that putrid caretaker Filch. He had even forbidden Draco to play Quidditch for six weeks, which was perfectly fine with him seeing as Slytherin's next game wasn't for another eight.

Draco didn't care about his punishment. He would serve all of it. He walked down the Charms corridor, when he heard hundreds of footsteps behind him. He spun around and he saw a gigantic crowd, led by Ginny Weasley coming towards him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" spat Draco. "Coming to teach you a lesson you son of a bitch!" said Ginny scornfully. "Uh huh…and I would be afraid of you why?" he said with the utmost contempt. "Why should you fear me? Because I, along with the rest of the school have pure and utter hate for your "Lord" and we plan to show him through you, that he is nothing. He probably thought that he was brilliant, sending one of his servants to Hogwarts so that you could tell him exactly what Dumbledore was doing. Well, he thought wrong. There is no way in hell that you will ever be able to tell him of the goings on here." she said scathingly.

"And how pray tell do you plan on doing that? Are you going to kill me?" asked Draco coolly. Ginny looked him straight in the eye and said "Why, that's exactly what we plan on doing, you really are smarter than you look."

Draco was now genuinely disconcerted. He could tell by the insane expression on her face that she was dead serious. Weaslette and the rest of the school advanced on him, forcing him to back away. He reached for his wand but she was too quick for him. "IMPEDIMENTA!" she cried. The impediment jinx sent him crashing into the wall. The force of the impact nearly shattered his ribs. He lay panting on the ground when Ginny walked towards him. She bent over and snatched his wand out of his robes.

"You won't be needing this anymore" she laughed menacingly as she snapped it in half and let the pieces fall to the ground. Draco stared at the remnants of his wand. Ginny moved back into the crowd and another stepped forward. He looked up to see none other than Neville Longbottom.

"Ha, you really expect Longbottom to do something to me? He can't even charm a feather." Draco laughed weakly. "You think so Malfoy? You'd actually be quite surprised at what I'm capable of," answered Neville sinisterly. Neville squeezed his eyes shut, raised his wand and bellowed "CRUCIO!" Pain surged through Draco in a way that he had never felt before. He gritted his teeth in an attempt not to cry out. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of being able to cause him such pain.

Just then, Peeves came swooping down on them all, cackling madly, and carrying a large bag. "What do we have here ickle students? Have you all been having fun?" he screeched. "Go away Peeves! We have no time for your foolish tricks right now, we're busy!" said Ginny irritably. "What? I'm hurt. Me? Play a trick on you? That just hits me right here," he said sadly pointing to his chest.

"Since you're being so nasty to me I guess I'll just have to be nasty back to you," said the poltergeist sweetly. He turned the bag he was carrying upside down on the throng of students, causing a downpour of oil and sludge to come raining down on them. The students squealed and shrieked with rage as Peeves zoomed away still laughing like a maniac. Draco seized the opportunity to pull himself off the ground and make a mad dash towards his common room.

He made it back to his dormitory, and once he was safely inside, he went into his bedroom to grab his Firebolt. He ran to his bedroom window and mounted his broom. He kicked off the windowsill and sped off into the chilly night air.

And with that, he was gone from Hogwarts.

_**.:END FLASHBACK:.**_

"You see Granger? After I was driven from Hogwarts, I was forced to live the life of a thief. Breaking into people's houses, stealing their valuables, and then selling them to a pawnshop…it became my new occupation. I'm not proud of it, but I did what I had to do in order to survive day to day. I left Hogwarts because I feared for my life," he said coldly.

"You've never been caught before?" asked Hermione. "You were the absolute first time I've been caught." he admitted. "Why didn't you just get your little _friends_ to help you then? Why resort to a life of crime?" said Hermione acidly.

" My father was given the Dementor's Kiss the following week and my mother was killed by Aurors the day after. The family fortune and manor, which I would have rightfully inherited come my eighteenth birthday should anything happen to my family, was repossessed by the Ministry of Magic so that solved my problem. As for my _friends_ as you so graciously called them, I wouldn't have gone to them anyways. You see, I never actually chose to be a Death Eater. Being a Malfoy, it was…how would you say it…continuing in the family business, so naturally I had to become one." he said simply.

"What? You, Draco Malfoy never wanted to become a Death Eater?" said Hermione incredulously. "Uh…yeah…that would pretty much sum up what I just told you," Draco said. "I still don't believe it but…" Hermione started. "But what?" questioned Draco. "Well…" said Hermione pacing the length of the room. " It's just that I always figured that you would have been the first from school to sign up to become a Death Eater." "Well you thought wrong," Draco said shortly.

Hermione thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, look, I'll let you stay here for a few days and I can give you some money…" "No I don't think so Granger," said Draco brusquely. "Why not? Wouldn't you want help?" Hermione said amazed.

"Yeah but that's not the help that I want…" Draco trailed off. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione warily.

"I have a proposition that you can't refuse…"

* * *

DONE! How was this chapter? Long enough? I sure hope so…It's long only because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again seeing as my…(cough) remedial (cough) math class starts Tuesday. Please R&R! Happy Independence Day to the Americans!

Hugs n' Kisses,

.:SimonE:.


End file.
